Dofus:Community Portal/Style Guide/Colors
In the improvment on the this Wiki we are currenly using some colors in certains templates, it's definitly improves the browsing with the pages, but we have to start defining what colors we are going to use, and have them not duplicate or to similar that can bring confusion to the viewers. Even thought this is may be a little detail againts contence (one of the main reasons for any Wiki community) we already have achive in great part the contence and as the Community of users that we have and the ramdom viewer keep that information updated providing more info, we have to start in making this also more presentable and try to do it as clean as possible. ---- Now with colors there are varius problems #) Persons that have Color Blindness #) Bad monitor/grafic cards Here is al ist of the availeble colors that we can use: As we can see we have lots of green, i need propositions of colors (need the code) and there must try to atleast follow simple rules, non aggresive to users, does not fall under the Color Blindness, and i think Pastels work very well. Also we requires extra ones for future uses --Cizagna 20:38, 18 October 2006 (UTC) Took color Blindness out because if we consider the 2 color Blindness basicly is imposible to choose colors. Discussion My proposal (or actually a compromise between new ideas and current working solutions): Seems to be a pretty distinctive palette which is at the same time unified enough. --ilmarine 11:38, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Items and Resources are one and the same execept we change the layout for Resources because effects=None and conditions=None. So they need a similar if not the same color IMVHO --Lirielle 11:47, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :Ok, now I'm confused :S I thought resource = bone, leaf, wool; item = cape, hat, boots, belt (weapons have own, pets don't have, shields are weapons?, dofuses?). If this is so, then they should be distinct and item maybe more golden. I you are right, then you are right.--ilmarine 11:52, 16 January 2007 (UTC) ::Well, yes and no :p. It's not as easy as that. Different approaches are possible. A Resource can mean different things (in Dofus, Resource is a speficic Category with the Resources tab!). In my idea, but I confess other approaches are as good as this, a Resource is anything that has effects=None and conditions=None. Including documents, for example. That's the only difference with an item. But you're right that we could as well think of Weaponbox and Itembox as 2 realizations of the Equipment tab - and then have these two use a similar color :p. But then, what about items such as candies? They can't use the Resourcebox (they have effects) but they aren't equipements. OK. That isn't a major issue, so let's keep 3 separate colors to avoid discussions ;) --Lirielle 12:28, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :::Dare I say that when I start to think about this, maybe we should add a second resourcebox for items that are not wearable but have effects (candy, bread)? It would look like a resourcebox but have effects line added. Or maybe just add a line to resourcebox that enables having effects? Btw, are there any rare breads/fish/etc (giving vit or energy) that have requirements (e.g. vit<100)?--ilmarine 12:41, 16 January 2007 (UTC) ::::All bread and fish that give stats have requirements (see Baker/Recipes), so we need to use the item box for those. //Peet talk | mod 12:57, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :::Ok lets clarify the difference. in game there are 4 tabs Equipment(equipment/weapons), Usable, Resources, Quest items. :::How we have manage it? we have created 3 templates weaponbox (for weapons), itembox (for equipment,usable and possible quest) and resourcesbox (for resources and possible quest). What i guess it was the original idea was to use the itembox as a 1 template for the 4 tabs. :::What we can do is create and work 5 templates one for each of the tabs. Now the difference between equipment and weapon is that equipment does not have ap, range, critical, etc. so that would be remove from the weapon template. Usable requires a Effects and Conditions so the template has to be molded like equipment, the difference is that the effects and conditions are way lower than the equipment one. Resource and Quest are most alike as they don't have requirements or effects or conditions. :::My color scheme for the original template is based on the idea that all those boxes (weapon, item and resource) belong to a same category and thats "items" so the color scheme is to say that they have a thing in common and but they have differences and thats why are the difference of tones of yellow in different degradations. :::On the monster i want to be away of the Red or Blue for the Aggressive or Passive code we can put on the monster pic template, aside from stating its aggressive or passive in the lead content. :::Now to bright colors makes it uncomfortable to watch, to dark colors makes it hard to read the text inside. So this must be put on consideration when choosing a color, thats why it took me a long to select more proper colors the ones im more confident are the item related ones the rest im still in consideration what could it be.--Cizagna (Talk) 22:31, 16 January 2007 (UTC)